Storylines (Joyce and Walky!)
Editing of this article is highly discouraged. Please refer to this article's talk page and the "No Linking to Paid Content" section of the Guidelines before making any edits. A list of Joyce and Walky! storylines in order of continuity. Unlike other Walkyverse comics, Joyce and Walky! was not separated into formal chapters until its 2019-present re-run. The complete Joyce and Walky! is currently being re-run on itswalky.com. 2005 *'Suddenly Sal' - Sal moves into Joyce and Walky's apartment. *'Pluto 9571' - Sal goes job hunting at the Mall. *'2005' - Sal starts work at an Aliens-themed restaurant. *'2005' - Joyce and Walky meet their neighbors. *'2005' - Walky retells the story of how he met Dorothy Keener. 2006 *'2006' - Walky continues his story, as he studies hard and joins the Honor Society. *'2006' - Walky finishes his story, and we get a look at the NoWalkyverse during the "Culmination" arc from It's Walky! *'2006' - Continuation of our look at the NoWalkyverse. *'2006' - Continuation of our look at the NoWalkyverse. *'2006' - Conclusion of our look at the NoWalkyverse, with revelations. *'2006' - Joyce and Walky try to get fit again. *'2006' - Billie and Danny get married. *'2006' - Billie and Danny get married, continued. *'2006' - Joyce tries to find a female friend for her wedding. *'2006' - Walky meets Becky, Joyce's new friend. *'2006' - Joe and Rachel turn Ultra Car environmentally friendly. *'2006' - Jason and the rest of his team face off against Monkey Master. Again. 2007 *'2007' - Jason talks about his feelings concerning Sal to Walky. *'2007' - Sal and Becky get to know each other. *'2007' - Joyce and Becky's friendship hits rocky ground. *'2007' - Head Alien II holds Monkey Master and Machete captive. *'2007' - A time-traveling/dimension-hopping rescue by the future kids goes horribly awry. *'2007' - Walky runs into his old flame, Dorothy Keener. *'2007' - Joyce frets over the possibility of Dorothy entering their lives. Elsewhere, Joe and Danny have lunch and discuss Danny's imminent fatherhood. *'2007' - Danny and Billie meet future D.J. Wilcox. *'2007' - Danny and Billie meet present D.J. Wilcox (their daughter is born). *'2007' - Sal discovers a horrible secret behind Pluto 9571. *'2007' - Walky re-introduces Dorothy and Billie to each-other. *'2007' - Everyone getting ready for Christmas and the New Year. 2008 *'2008' - The Beginnings of the Ends: Sal tries to have a mid-life crisis. *'2008' - TBOTE: Joyce and Walky decide to elope. *'2008' - TBOTE: Dorothy has a secret that may threaten Joyce and Walky's wedding plans. *'2008' - TBOTE: Joyce and Walky elope on their trainwreck elopement. *'2008' - TBOTE: With the real marriage postponed, Dorothy asks Walky about his future plans. *'2008' - Joyce and Walky start teaching jobs and preparations for the real wedding begin. *'2008' - At the urgings of a shadowy figure, Sal tries to win Jason back from his new girlfriend. *'2008' - Sal is missing. *'2008' - Joyce and Walky continue wedding plans while Dorothy takes extreme measures to stop them. *'2008' - Walky gets wedding-planning stress. *'2008' - Walky starts to take the disappearances of Sal and Dorothy seriously. *'2008' - Joyce, Walky, and Jason make moves to ferret out Head Alien II. 2009 *'2009' - Jason, Joyce, and Walky invade Head Alien II's hideout. *'2009' - Jason, Joyce, and Walky fight brainwashed future kids. *'2009' - Machete appears to even the odds in the battle against Head Alien II and his minions. *'2009' - Head Alien II turns the tables with his godlike powers. *'2009' - Sal returns and turns the tables again. *'2009' - The gang recuperates after a difficult battle. *'2009' - Dorothy returns on the morning of Joyce and Walky's wedding to stop it. *'2009' - Joyce, Becky, and Sal begin the frantic search for the missing groom. Dorothy strands Walky in the middle of nowhere and takes sexy measures to ensure he doesn't make it to his wedding. *'2009' - Jason, Robin, Mike, Ultra Car, Amber, and Leslie all join the search for Walky. *'2009' - Dorothy's stalling tactics get desperate and she begins to lose control, but someone else appears to be in control of her mind anyway. 2010 *'2010' - Dorothy vs. Walky in an all-out brawl! *'2010' *'End '- Joyce and Walky get married.' (Updated at various points through to May 2015)' Category:Joyce and Walky! Category:Storylines